A Quiet Moment
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: Flounder and Ariel share a peaceful moment together.


A/N: Some random stupid thing I wrote to pass the time. Don't worry "Where You Go I Will Follow" is still in progress, I just thought I needed to write something so that my brain cells don't dry out. Or whatever. Anyway read or don't read this I really don't care since it's rubbish anyway…Oh look! I can balance a pencil on my nose! Cool huh? …I'll be going now, bye! (Leaves quickly.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing! You hear me?! Nooooothing!!!! Just wanted to make that clear. Continue.

A Quiet Moment

Way down in the deep blue sea two friends were laying together on the cool sand. One, a beautiful red haired mermaid, was sprawled out on her back with her eyes closed. Another, a small flounder fish, was settled next to her, watching the young woman lazily through half closed lids.

Neither of them were tired or sleepy, but Flounder had wanted to chill out for once being absolutely fed up with racing around on her insane adventures and had requested a day off from all that to just sit back and chill a little. Ariel, being her usual considerate self, had willingly agreed. After all, even a free-spirited mermaid has to rest sometime doesn't she?

Not Flounder nor Ariel was certain of how long they had been laying there nor did they care. All that mattered to them was the peace and serenity surrounding them. Even Ariel, who usually prefers chaos and disorder, could appreciate the quiet and calmness of the moment.

Not one sea animal, fish, crab or krill, could be heard for a mile. It was just the two of them. Ariel and her faithful companion Flounder. Together in picture perfect harmony.

Slowly Ariel opened her eyes and tilted her head slightly to see the sun shining through the surface of the sea.

Squinting slightly to keep the light out of her eyes the mergirl began to speak.

"How long has it been since we've done something like this? I mean just laid back and relaxed under the warm rays of the sun?"

"Heh. Way too long that's for sure. We should do this more often, don't you think?"

The mermaid detected a hint of hopefulness in Flounder's voice and smiled softly in amusement.

"You know I actually think I could get used to doing this every now and then. Unless of course we need to explore something or protect someone from danger or something like that. Besides that though I suppose this could turn into a daily routine."

"Good. I like routines. They're predictable and not scary or anything like that."

This time the young Princess couldn't help but let loose a full blown laugh.

"Oh Flounder, you're such a scaredy cat."

"I am not!"

"Are to."

"Am NOT!"

This time in a teasing singsong voice she sang,

"Are tooooo."

"Am not to infinity! Hah! You can't beat that."

Flounder was quite smug and felt very pleased with himself for being so sly.

That is until Ariel retaliated.

"Are too to, uh, double infinity!"

"Umm, Ariel I don't think there's a such thing as that."

"Really? Oh well, you win I guess."

"Yay! I win, I win!"

The shrimpy fish did a little victory dance and Ariel chortled with laughter at his humorous antics.

"Flounder you're a real sore winner you know that?"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am NOT!"

"Are tooooo!"

This continued for a little while until Flounder finally huffed and gave up the pointless argument.

Eventually the restless girl spoke up again.

"This is boring, can we do something else now?"

"Aww come on Ariel! We hardly ever get a break from swimming into dark and scary places and nearly getting eaten or hurt or something a thousand times worse. Can we just relax for once? Please?"

At that the mergirl's eyes softened and she nodded.

"Fine, but I don't want to do this all day. There are things to be done: places to explore, dark caves to investigate, huge terrifying sharks to chase after…"

She stopped at the look on his face.

Or…we could just hang out here for awhile and enjoy each other's company. Either one's fine with me."

Flounder smiled in thanks and moved closer to her.

Ariel picked the small fish up and laid him in her lap where he promptly snuggled against her and closed his eyes completely content.

As for the mermaid herself, well, she wasn't zooming through the ocean on the trail of some mysterious looking creature with adrenaline pumping through her from the thrill of yet another adventure like she may have wanted, but still…it was tranquil and peaceful and her best friend was happy, so it was good enough for her.

If she had been paying close attention she just might have heard her childhood friend and closest confidant whisper softly,

"_I love you, Ariel."_

It was truly a magical day for both of them - even if there were no exciting undertakings of any kind - and they we're both grateful to have the other right there with them. It's all they ever needed after all.

A/N: I didn't look over this story because I'm too lazy and tired, but if you see any mistakes let me know and I'll fix them up for ya. This is random story girl signing off. See ya!


End file.
